A Restless Helen Magnus
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: Helen Magnus is very restless and cannot sleep, so goes after what she wants. Helen/Will Pairing. M rated for safety. Enjoy :)


It was late. The lights were all extinguished at the Sanctuary. At this hour she should be asleep, but she wasn't. Something was eating at her. Magnus tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find the calm of sleep that she required. A thousand thoughts flowed through her mind, all of him. A deep yearning for him assaulted her body. All she could think about was how much she wanted him, how much she ached for him. Tossing and turning, tossing and turning, she couldn't stand it. The reality of the situation also dominated her thoughts. He was her protege, there was nothing that she could do. She was so desperately in love with him, but that was not what was driving her at the moment. Evocative images tantalised her mind, and she shifted in her bed, restless and hungry for him. All she could see was his handsome face in her mind and those eyes!

She thought about the way he smiled, the way he bit his lip when he didn't understand something, the way he made her laugh, and the contours of his strong body. That body. She wanted to feel that body, to touch it and run her hands over his skin. She wanted to feel him inside her, to have his body pounding hers, taking them both to the edge of ecstasy.

The covers began to feel very tight and she kicked them off, trying to find comfort. She wouldn't rest until she had him. She got up and threw on a jacket over her grey sweat shorts and the thin white singlet top she wore. She slipped her slippers on and left her bedroom

Magnus stopped outside Will's bedroom ten minutes later. ' _What am I doing?_ ' the thought ran through her head, but she quickly resolved to do what she had come here to do. Without another moment of hesitation she knocked on the large wooden door and waited.

Will was roused from his sleep by a knocking at his bedroom door. He rolled over and looked at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table. The red numbers glowed reading 01:00. He extracted himself from his bed and switched on the lamp. He rubbed his eyes at the sudden change in light. Dressed only in a pair of boxers, he looked around the floor and found the t-shirt he had thrown there earlier. He threw it on and got up. The knocking continued as he made his way to the door.

"Alright already, I'm coming," he said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Magnus?" he said, his arm leaning against the door. "What are you do..." She lunged forward and his words were cut off by her lips on his.

She pushed him back into the bedroom and kicked the door closed with her foot. He didn't react straight away, he was in too much shock. The feel of her lips against his was unexpected. He had been taken totally off guard. Even now he stood there stunned. It was several moments before he gathered his thoughts together and pulled away from her.

"Whoa, whoa ... ah ... Whats ... ah... going on Magnus?" he asked taking a step back from her.

"I want you," she said huskily, removing her coat quickly and tossing it to the ground. The words sounded incredibly familiar to him.

She grabbed t-shirt and turned him around, pushing him up against the closed door, claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. Will was consumed by the kiss and soon found himself reciprocating. Some distant part of his conscious was telling him that this didn't seem like a good idea, but he couldn't help himself responding so readily to this woman whom he had wanted for so long. He had no idea what would possess her to come to his door at this hour and literally throw herself at him. It didn't seem very logical, especially not for Helen Magnus. She was a woman who almost always did everything by the book, and now, it seemed she was throwing the book out the window.

Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. She held his head down to hers as she took the kiss and drove it to a new dimension. Her hands cradled his head, her fingers running through his hair. He found his own hands roaming over her back and around her waist. They broke for air and Magnus looked into his blue eyes. He was still a little stunned. "You're wearing too many clothes," she said as she slipped the t-shirt over his head. He had no idea what she was doing, but if she wanted to play then he was more than happy to indulge.

She ran her hands over his strong shoulders as she once again captured his lips in a powerful kiss. It was hard and demanding. Will felt helpless, he was totally at her mercy, she could do with him what she wanted, and for some reason he didn't mind a bit. The hunger and fire between them had been building up since the day they met and now this was the result. She ran her hands over his chest, her thumbs caressing his nipples. Her hands swept over the hard muscles of his abdomen. It was hardly fair that he should be half naked and she was still clothed. He thought it was time to even the score.

His hands came around to her stomach where he grasped the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head. Their lips broke for a millisecond while he removed the garment and threw it away. His hands now roamed freely over her bare skin. It was so soft and smooth. Several moments later she broke the kiss. She licked her lips and gave him a wicked smile. Will had the feeling that she had plans for him. He was right. She slipped a finger inside the waistband of his boxers and started pulling him towards the bed

She dragged him over to the bed and pushed him back forcefully, throwing him down onto the soft mattress. She didn't waste any time, jumping up on top of him and straddling his hips. Before he could say a thing her mouth was on his, sucking hard on his lips and teasing his tongue. Their tongues wrestled fiercely as their passion for one another rose. Will ran his hands down over her back and down to cup her backside. He pushed her against him, letting her know what she was doing to him.

Magnus could feel his hardness close to her. It was driving her crazy. She pressed her lips against his forehead, kissing a path down the slope of his nose, then angled her mouth to once again take possession of his. 'God this woman knows how to kiss,' was all that ran through Will's mind. The kiss was a powerful yet short one. Will was sure his lips would be bruised by the time this was over.

She continued to move down over his neck and trail kisses all the way down his chest. She reached a dark nipple and teased it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. will closed his eyes at the pleasure she was exalting on him. Once she was done with that nipple, she moved to the other, giving it the same punishment. When she was done she continued to move down his body, trailing kisses down over his abdomen. She reached his boxers and dragged them off his body, releasing him of his constraint. She wasn't disappointed with the result. He was better than anything she could of ever imagined. She sat on her knees, between his legs and ran her hands over his thighs before moving to touch him in his most sensitive area.

The breath hissed between his teeth as she stroked him with a delicate touch. It almost drove him over the edge. He had to stop her before that happened. He grasped her hands in his own and pulled her body back up to his face. She was surprised at first, but didn't have time to think as he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her hard. Will loved the feel of her body underneath his, her breasts against his chest, her legs intertwined with his.

After he had explored her mouth thoroughly he ran kisses along her cheekbone and then down towards her neck where he sank his lips into the soft skin of her throat, nibbling on her flesh. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. His hand cupped one of her breasts as he ran his thumb over her nipple. After he had explored her breasts he ran his hand down over her flat stomach and slid it inside her shorts. He stroked her several times, causing her to call out his name and press herself closer to his hand.

After he had explored her he grabbed the top of her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear, throwing them over his shoulder before returning his hand to her body. They were both now totally naked. Their bodies pressed to one another. Will's hand slid down to her thigh and bent her knee up. It travelled back up over her smooth flesh, shaping her bottom. She moved her bended knee and hooked it around his waist. This new position gave her the leverage she wanted, and she quickly reversed their positions again so she was on top of him. It was clear that she wanted to be in control. He had no choice but to trust her.

She reaffirmed her position on top, straddling his hips. For the first time he actually really thought about what was happening. She was about to make love to him. Magnus was about to make love to him. He could barely believe this was happening. He had never expected this from Magnus. She was heat and passion, and her firm body against his was more than he could comprehend. Then she rose up in one graceful movement, carefully positioned herself, then slid down slowly until he was buried deep inside her.

For one wild moment she didn't think she could handle the intensity, it had been so long since she'd felt such acute sensations. There was a part of her that didn't want to move, simply wanting to feel his body so closely joined with hers. Yet, a primal need stirred within her. It felt good, so very good. Once her body had adjusted to his she didn't hold back. She placed her hands on either side of his ribs and began to withdraw. She set their rhythm, starting out slow and then increasing their speed. She rode his hard length, revelling in the feeling of him being inside her. His hands curled around her waist to support her. She picked up that pace moving faster and faster, longer and deeper. They rocked back and forth until they were on the very edge, and several thrusts later a brilliant wave hit them, sending her collapsing on top on him. He held her tight as she breathed heavily in his ear, before shifting her to the side to rest in his arms.

Afterwards, he held her, his fingers drifting a lazy pattern back and forth along her spine until her breathing quietened. She was no longer the dominant female and was instead content to lie in his arms as he stroked her back with a gentle caress. She felt his lips graze her ear, then slip to the sensitive curve of her neck and linger there before moving to the edge of her mouth. His kiss was incredibly soft, the lightest touch as he savoured the taste of her lips. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Where in the universe did all that come from?" asked Will.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep," she smiled.

"You couldn't sleep?" he said with an astonished laugh.

"Let's just say I was restless for something, and I wouldn't rest until I got it," she smiled cheekily.

"And what was that," he teased, a sly smile on his lips.

"You", she said simply. He kissed her on the forehead before they snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep in each others embrace.

The End


End file.
